


[Podfic] the darkness lifts, imagine, in your lifetime

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and an extra trigger warning for jon's vicious self-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "the darkness lifts, imagine, in your lifetime" by j quadrifrons (Jenavira).It was on their third date - or at least, the third evening that ended with them curled together on Martin’s couch, kissing lazily - that Jon reached his self-imposed deadline and pulled reluctantly away.OR, Jonathan Sims may be asexual and emotionally repressed but he's not broken, and he's not alone





	[Podfic] the darkness lifts, imagine, in your lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the darkness lifts, imagine, in your lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278408) by [j_quadrifrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons). 



## MP3 and M4B

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/thedarknessliftsimagineinyourlifetime/the%20darkness%20lifts%2C%20imagine%2C%20in%20your%20lifetime.mp3)  
  
| 8 MB | 0:10:30  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/thedarknessliftsimagineinyourlifetime/the%20darkness%20lifts%2C%20imagine%2C%20in%20your%20lifetime.m4b)  
  
| 8 MB | 0:10:30


End file.
